


Hiccups

by SilverFountains



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Sibling Incest, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Draconizuka's prompt : http://www.mangaeden.com/it-manga/oneshot-yaoi-fantasy/31/1/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draconizuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconizuka/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a funny bit of Fili x Kili smut ...

Fili can hear his brother’s soft sobs before he enters their joint bedroom. Kili is lying on top of the blankets, clawing at the thick furs as tears are streaming over his face. He is is curled into a ball as his body continues to contract in a regular rhythm as the high pitched hiccups escape his lips.

“Aaaaw,” Fili giggles. “You have the hiccups. That’s so cute!”

“It’s not _… *hic*_ fifty… cute, Fili … * _hic*_ fifty-one,” Kili cries, sounding genuinely upset.

Fili crawls onto the bed next to his little brother. “It’s only hiccups, Kee. Why on earth are you crying?”

“Because … _*hic*_ fifty-three … I can’t stop …” Momentarily the hiccups stay away and Kili almost breathes a sigh of relief. But then the next one comes at him with a vengeance, “ _*hic*_ fifty-four. Fee, I am going to die!!!” He cries out all of the sudden, swiftly followed by another hiccup.

Fili laughs loudly as he crawls against his little brother’s bucking back, kissing him softly. “Don’t be ridiculous. You are not going to die from hiccups.”

“Am … _*hic*_ fifty-six … Nori said that _*hic*_ fifty-seven … you die if you hiccup more than one hundred _*hic*_ fifty-eight … times.” Kili turns around and his eyes are wide and frightened. “I’m scared _*hic*_ fifty-nine … Fee! Don’t want to … _*hic*_ sixty _…_ die!!”

“Surely you don’t believe everything Nori tells you?!” Fili laughs hard. But his brother is staring at him with those unsure big brown eyes whilst his body continues to bounce on the bed. “Oh, you silly little sausage, you are not going to die.”

“Promise? … _*hic*.”_

“I promise, little brother,” Fili gives his brother a chaste kiss on his lips. “Still, we need to do something about this hiccupping. Can’t have you face uncle Thorin like this now can we?”

“No… _*hic*_.” Kili’s eyes are pleading now as his arms are wrapped tightly around his body. “Hurts… Fee … _*hic*_. _”_

“Aw you poor thing. I know just the cure for this sort of ailment. Now just relax and trust big brother, okay.”

“Okay, Fee … _*hic* …_ thank … Hey!” Kili jerks upright as his brother’s hand pulls loose his breeches and pulls out his soft cock in one easy movement.

“Hush brother. Told you to trust me, right?” Fili smirks as he pulls Kili’s breeches down further until they are in a heap on the floor. “Wouldn’t it be good if I just cured your hiccups for you, hm? And if nothing else this is going to feel really nice, little brother.”

“I … ehm _*hic* …_ okay.” And Kili relaxes back against the thickly stuffed pillows as his brother expertly pulls at his prick, massaging him to hardness in soft rapid strokes. “Hm, good Fee,” he murmurs. “Think it’s working… Oh, really nice … _*hic* …_ ”

“Oh, think we need to work on that just a little harder, Kee,” Fili whispers as he drags his brother closer, seeking his soft lips. He increases the pace of jerking off his brother’s stiff cock, smearing the warm liquid that dribbles from the tip over its length. “Feels good, yes?”

“Mmm,” Kili moans softly as his brother’s eager tongue slides into his mouth. It’s so soft and wet, pushing against his own tongue in such an erotic way. That combined with the firm massage of his length is making him leak aplenty over Fili’s hand now. “ _*hic* …_ sorry.”

“Oh Kee,” Fili whispers heatedly into his mouth. “You’re getting so nice and wet for me. Do you want to come for me? If you come real hard I think it will cure you hiccups no problem.”

“Mmm, yes. Close, brother… Nice on my … _*hic*_ … prick. Nngh, gonna … come … oooh … aaah!!” He bucks his hips up into Fili’s fist which continues to ride over his wet tip as the cum coats his hand. “Yes yes, brother … Fee … oooh.”

“Oh yes, little one. That’s beautiful. You come so beautifully. Look at you. You’re all hot in the face.”

Kili pants as the pulsing leaves his cock, shuddering as Fili drags his hand once more over his sensitive tip, pulling the last drops of his orgasm from him. “So good, Fee…” he sighs. Finally his body seems to have relaxed and he is about to snuggle up against his sweet big brother who appears to have just saved him from his dark fate, when …  “ _*hic* …_ Oh no! Fee, it’s not gone! … _*hic* …_ ”

Fili chuckles softly as he strokes his wet sticky hand over Kili’s thigh. “Oh dear, little Kee. Seems this hiccup is a stubborn one. Think we need something _deeper_ to cure this one.” Kili looks at him with his big eyes, so full of trust. Fili almost feels guilty. Almost …

“Such as?” Kili asks as another hiccup shivers through his poor tired body.

Fili rolls him further onto his side as his hand continues to stroke his brother’s thigh, slowly sliding over his buttocks. “I think this requires some stroking on the inside, little brother.” Kili is so tired now from both his hiccups and his orgasm that he’s like softened gold in his arms, pliable into the most beautiful piece. He sticks his fingers into his mouth, slicking them with as much saliva as he can, tasting the salty remnants of his brother’s seed on them, before pulling Kili’s buttocks apart as he teases his fingers over the rumpled pink rim in between.

Kili shudders under him, “Oh mmm, Fee. That’s …   _*hic* …_ good.”

Kili’s mouth is now latching onto Fili’s neck as he is sucking his mark onto the soft skin there. His strong suck is only released when he moans loudly as Fili’s finger pushes inside his body. “Fee!” he keens.

“Mmm, you are lovely and soft for me today, little brother. So hot. You want another one?”

“Yes . _*hic* …_ please … _*hic*_ ”

Fili smiles widely as he jams another finger eagerly up his little brother’s backside, enjoying the keened whimpers as he gently pushes them in and drags them back out again. Kili is a mess as he wriggles at the teasing play of his fingers inside him, trying desperately to get Fili to jab at his prostrate.

“Oh so keen, little one. You’re opening up so well.”

“Hmm, yes Fee. So good,” Kili mewls for him. “Now touch me _*hic* …_ there please, brother.” But Fili stills and then pulls his fingers back with a soft sucking sound.  “No! Fili, no fair … _*hic* …”_

“I think you are having all the pleasure at the moment, little brother,” Fili groans as he licks across Kili’s swollen wet lips. “Maybe we need to relax your throat a little more first, since your hiccups still aren’t cured. How about it?” And he pulls at his own laces in a way that Kili cannot possibly misinterpret.

“Okay… But you will finish me again _*hic* …_ when I’m done with you. Promise, Fee.”

“How can I refuse you, my lovely brother?” And Fili yanks his breeches down as he spreads himself wide for his brother, displaying his glorious cock for him to enjoy. Kili latches onto his cock like a hungry babe onto a breast, sucking long hungry pulls from the soft pink tip. “Hmm yes, Kee,” Fili whimpers. “Suck it, little brother. See, no more hiccups. Mmm, yes, so good.”

Kili is massaging his tip eagerly whilst rubbing his hand along his base. The hot tongue licking over his wet slit feels so very good and Fili closes his eyes for a moment, just relishing the delicious feeling working him towards his climax.

“ _Hic_.” Kili drops him from his mouth as he groans softly. And when Fili looks at his little brother he can see the tears welling in his eyes again.

He motions his brother to crawl up and takes his soft mouth gently against his own as soon as he’s in reach. “Oh poor little mouse,” he giggles softly as another hiccup makes their noses bump against each other. “We’re going to need to pull out all the stops to fix this, aren’t we? Don’t think the stimulation has been deep enough so far.”

Kili nods, looking utterly devastated as another hiccup bounces him upwards violently.

“Come on then,” Fili motions. “On your knees, little one.”

And Kili compliantly turns around, pointing his backside at his brother. He doesn’t have to guess what’s going to come next as he hears Fili uncork the bottle of oil they keep hidden underneath the pillows and he pushes his butt up a little higher in willing anticipation. “Come on Fee,” he whimpers as he feels the fingers stroking over his entrance again. “No more teasing. Want to feel your big cock … _*hic* …_ inside me. Don’t just want fingers … _*hic*”._

“So impatient, brother,” Fili giggles as he places his cock against Kili’s pulsing entrance. “Open up for me then. Spread wide.” He is going to make Kili work for his cock. And his dark haired brother leans down onto his forehead as he takes both arms back, pulling his buttocks apart to allow Fili to enter him. “Ah yes, little Kee,” Fili groans as he pushes against the tight ring of muscle until it gives way to him. “That’s it. Open wide for me. Mmm, so hot, Kee. You like that?”

“Yes. So good. So big. Making me hard again, Fee.” He wriggles his behind a little as Fili shoves deeper into him. “Mmm yes, stretching me … _*hic*”._ The force of his spasm jerks his body back against his brother, impaling himself hard onto his brother’s cock.

“Oh Kee!” Fili cries out, smirking widely. “I am beginning to like your hiccups.”

“I’m not… _*hic*_ ,” Kili whimpers. “Although I can get used to the treatment! Oh ooh…”

Fili has both hands on his brother’s buttocks now and is pulling him back hard, jamming his length deep inside his tummy. “Oh good, Kee,” he moans softly. “Really hot you are. So good on my cock. So close already.”

Kili has leant himself back onto his forearm as his other is wrapped around his renewed erection. “Me too, Fee. Yes, just there! You’re gonna make me come again. Mahal, so good, Fee!”

Fili grins as his brother has managed to utter a sentence without hiccupping. And he hasn’t even noticed it. “Mmm, nice and deep, sweet brother. You’re gonna feel me come in you. Oh oh oh, yes!” And he slams himself even harder against his brother’s soft buttocks, making Kili whine loudly as he shoots his cum deep inside his brother’s hole.

“Oh Fee!” Kili is crying out loudly now as he jerks vigorously at his own cock as he can feel Fili’s hot cum coating his insides. “Yes, me too! Coming again…. Aaaaah!” The pearly drops are dripping onto the furs as Kili shudders under his brother’s relentless thrusts.

He can feel Fili’s hands roaming his body, stroking over his own hand coated in semen, as he shudders through his final shots.

“Kee,” Fili whimpers as he leans down onto his brother’s back. “That was good.”

They collapse onto the bed together, pulling each other into a warm embrace. “’Twas…” Kili sighs. Then his eyes grow wide at the realisation. “Fee, it’s worked!! My hiccups are gone!”

“See,” Fili grins back. “Big brother knows best.”

“Mmm,” Kili smiles a satisfied smile. “Wonder what else your lovely cock can cure.”

***

It’s mid-afternoon as Kili reports to his uncle at the stables. Once a week they ride out to hunt together and it’s one of Kili’s favourite times of the week, spending some alone time with his uncle who he admires so very much.

“Kili,” Thorin smiles warmly at his youngest nephew as he mounts his pony. “Ready to go?”

“Sure am, Thorin.” Kili too jumps in the saddle, slinging his quiver onto his back. They gallop towards the forest, their ponies chasing each other across the open plains until the reach the edge of the woods where they dismount and tie their ponies to a tree, before they quietly walk on in search of prey.

Thorin holds out his hand to signal Kili to stop. He nods at his nephew’s bow which is at the ready, pointing towards the young boar ahead of them. Kili smiles. If he can take this one down they will feast tonight! He pulls the arrow gently back against the string, focusing intently on his prey.

But the arrow misses its intended target by just an inch as he is pulled out of his concentration at the last moment.

 _“*Hic*”_ Thorin clasps his hand over his mouth, his eyes growing wide. “Sorry,” he whispers, embarrassed. “I … _*hic*_ ”

The widest grin pulls at the corners of Kili’s mouth. “Oh dear, Thorin, you are going to scare off all our prey. Luckily I know just the cure…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... and some romantic Thorin x Kili smut because we love them ;)

Thorin blinks hard at Kili. Of course he knows all the old tales of so-called dwarrow remedies for hiccups too. Sipping mead upside down, pulling your tongue backwards against the roof of your mouth, holding your breath for ten seconds. But somehow the glint in Kili’s eyes is telling Thorin that those are not quite what his nephew is referring to. Of course there is one other ‘remedy’. It’s a naughty joke amongst the males of his generation really. That the best cure for hiccups is a good, well, seeing to… But that’s surely not what Kili is suggesting?! He is his nephew! And anyway, how would his nephews know about such matters? Unless one of the older generation had told them. Then again, he has been looking upon his sister-sons as dwarflings for far too long. They are men now. No longer as innocent as Thorin would like to think that they are.

Clearly not that innocent! As Kili makes no matter of pressing a lingering kiss against Thorin’s mouth. Thorin freezes on the spot, not daring to accept the inappropriate gesture but equally not wishing to chase it away. When Kili pulls his mouth away, leaving the soft tingling imprint on Thorin’s lips, he has no words to say. He is not normally so easily tongue tied. And Kili and he have always had a frank relationship, talking easily to each other. Well, about most things at least. Of course Thorin had never spoken to Kili of how his deep dark eyes made him feel warm inside. How the wind playing with his messy hair, made him stare at Kili for a little longer than he should. How his smile would send tingles down Thorin’s spine and to places that those electric pulses should not go.

“Thorin?” Kili asks softly. He knows what he wants. He has wanted this for so long. And Thorin’s hiccups had given him the perfect chat up line. He too had noticed Thorin’s glances over the past few months, lingering ever longer, scanning over his now matured body. He knows Thorin likes him. But will he admit to his feelings? Does he really dare do this?

* _hic_ * “Is that your cure?” Thorin smiles shyly. “Because it’s not … * _hic_ * worked.”

“Well…” Kili tries tentatively, “that’s just the first stage. This remedy… if your hiccups are really bad … it will need some … deeper penetration.” His cheeks are colouring as he whispers the last two words. He barely dares look up at Thorin who looks equally flushed.

A moment of tense silence passes between them. Kili is in anguish for overstepping the boundary between them. Thorin is torn between his feelings for Kili and his duty as his uncle, his elder and his King.

* _hic_ *

It’s like a horn signalling the start of battle. They crash together like birds of prey during mating season, lips pressed hard against another as hands roam hard over the other’s back, sliding into each other’s hair.

“Kili,” Thorin whispers. “Are you _*hic* …_ sure?”

“Yes,” Kili sighs through his hungry kisses. “I am crazy about you Thorin. I am sure if you are.”

“I want to … _*hic*_ ,” Thorin groans softly as Kili’s tongue is licking over his neck just underneath his jaw now, teasing the rough hair of his trimmed beard.

“Then let’s get these hiccups of yours fixed,” Kili grins widely. “Cannot have the Mountain King hiccupping like a babe, can we now?” And he drags Thorin into the clearing and down onto his knees.

Thorin’s eyes dart about for just a moment, making sure they are deep enough into the woods not to be seen. Kili follows his gaze. “It’s okay, Thorin,” he hushes. “You know no-one comes here without your permission.” And Thorin nods as he sinks himself down onto the grass. He cannot belief this is happening. That Kili is going to … “Oooh,” he moans softly as Kili’s hand slides down his breeches, pulling the laces loose with his other hand. _*hic*._ He bucks his hips involuntarily up into Kili’s fist.

Kili giggles from under his long lashes. “Mmm, Thorin,” he licks his lips. “Show me what you have been hiding from me all these years…” The reaction is immediate as he can feel the blood pumping into Thorin’s length. It’s not like over the past seventy odd years he has never seen his uncle’s willy. But not like this. Not getting hard for him under the touch of his hand as Thorin’s pupils are growing wide with arousal.

Kili pulls Thorin’s breeches open wide, glad that dwarven tailors allow for plenty of comfort in their garments. And he bends himself down to what now stands proud for him under his deepened touch. * _hic*_ Thorin’s body jerks under him. But then he groans deep in his throat as he leans back when Kili’s mouth closes around his tip.

The boy knows what he is doing, adding just the right amount of pressure as he licks and suck at his cock. So very much not as innocent as he thought anymore. But he doesn’t want to think about who else has enjoyed this pleasure from his nephew’s clever mouth. Right now this is Kili sucking _him_ off. Kili … his gorgeous nephew. Licking hungrily over his slit, tasting him.

His hiccups are gone now. As he is lying back, panting deep breaths through the fantastic feeling on his prick, his body has relaxed. It really is a cure, he muses. But he is not going to remind Kili that that is why they started this in the first place, too afraid he will just stop what he is doing.

“You taste good,” Kili mumbles between his mouth sliding wide down Thorin’s length.

“You feel so good,” Thorin moans softly in return, his hands dragging through his nephew’s soft long hair, releasing the clasp so that it falls in beautiful waves along his face.

Kili blows at the strands, laughing. And he lets go of Thorin’s cock as he crawls up onto his body, pressing his tongue into his uncle’s willing mouth.

“Can you taste yourself on my tongue?” Kili whispers, making Thorin groan even louder in acknowledgement. “Your hiccups are gone,” Kili notices now, grinning.

Thorin nods, but looks a little sour for it.

“Don’t worry,” Kili grins. “I’m not quite done with you yet. We have to be sure they are not going to come back if we have any chance of returning home with a decent meal.” And he rises to his feet and pulls his tunic over his head.

Thorin doesn’t dare move. All he can do is stare in awe at his nephew’s beautiful sleek body. At the strong muscles, developed by the many years of combat training. At the dark hair that is now growing there, like the stubbles of his beard, signalling that Kili has now come into manhood and will soon start to grow a beautiful full beard to honour the name of their clan.

His breath hitches as Kili unlaces his breeches, pulling them down without hesitation so that he shows off his glorious cock standing hard against his belly. And Thorin can feel the deep groaning rumble in his throat as his hand slides down to his abandoned member.

“Thorin,” Kili chuckles. “Are you going to get undressed or what?”

His uncle blushes as he lets go of himself. “Sorry,” he mumbles as he pushes himself up to remove his own garments, folding them neatly into a pile next to him as opposed to the messy heap of Kili’s clothes. Kili shakes his head. “Always so proper,” he grins.

“Hmm, apparently not always,” Thorin smirks back as he lowers himself down onto the grass as Kili straddles him.

Kili spits a few times into his hand as he slicks his uncle’s hard cock under him. “Neither is this,” he shrugs apologetically at his uncle, “but I didn’t think to bring anything. Didn’t think we would be doing… well, this.”

“Just don’t hurt yourself,” Thorin strokes his nephew’s lovely body. The soft curve of his waist and the taut muscles of his stomach.

Kili pushes himself up as he positions Thorin’s member against his entrance. “I won’t,” he reassures his uncle. Thorin will find out soon enough that he is already worked open and wet by Fili’s cock.

Thorin sighs deeply and shudders as Kili lowers himself down. Then his eyes grow wide as he feels the hot wetness inside his lover’s softened body. He doesn’t say anything, but he can feel he is not the first to penetrate his nephew today. And he doesn’t have to guess too hard at who had gone before him. Although the thought should probably disturb or upset him, he finds it actually turns him on even more, feeling his oldest nephew’s semen coat him as he screws into youngest.

Kili is equally well practised with his backside as he is with his mouth, grabbing hard at his uncle’s thick cock as he rides himself up and down onto his shaft. His leg muscles are strong from the hours of training that Dwalin has put him and his brother through and he has no trouble setting a fast pace.

Thorin’s hands slide underneath his buttocks, lifting him even higher to make the sensation of being filled back up as he slams down against his pelvis feel even more intense. He’s only ever fucked with Fili and although he has always enjoyed that a lot, this feels so different. This isn’t just naughty play between two horny siblings. Thorin makes him bubble with lust and he wants to feel him come deep inside him more than anything else in the world. If he were to die tonight he would die a happy man.

“So good, Kili,” Thorin groans under him as he can feel his climax approach. “If you want to stop… Before I …”

But Kili shakes his head resolutely. “Please make me yours, Thorin,” he whispers softly as he stills himself. And Thorin takes the hint as he gently rolls Kili onto his back, temporarily losing himself from the tight heat, but quickly rejoining their bodies as he places Kili’s legs onto his shoulders to deepen the penetration.

Kili has never looked more beautiful, almost glowing in the heat of their sex. His body glistening with the soft sheen of sweat as Thorin slowly pushes himself deep inside his tummy.

“Pleasure yourself for me,” he nods towards Kili’s trembling cock. And Kili smiles widely at him as his hand takes hold of his member, wondering if he will actually be able to manage to come for a third time in one day. But with Thorin filling him up he is going to give it a good try. And Thorin follows the rhythm of Kili’s hand with his thrusts, rubbing along his prostrate in the same beat as Kili’s hand rubs over his leaking tip. And they slowly work towards their orgasm, increasing the rhythm bit by bit until Kili is panting and Thorin is groaning and they can both sense how close the other is.

It takes but one glance between them, one knowing lock of the eyes, when Kili’s seed spills into his hand and over his stomach. Thorin’s thrust are slow, his moans almost a whisper, as he releases into Kili’s hot body. And he looks deep into those beautiful eyes, black as coal now, as he spills one last shuddering shot into him before he stills.

Time seems to stand still as they stare at each other, breathing heavily. Then Thorin slowly pulls back, making Kili whimper as he leaves his body.

They don’t speak as they pull their clothes back on. It is only when they have laced themselves back up and Kili has tied back his hair, all but the heat in their cheeks and the burning in their eyes hinting at what has just happened, that Kili puts his arms around Thorin and pushes a soft kiss against his lips. “ _Men lananubukhs menu_ ,” he whispers softly.

 _“Zâyungi zu, akhùthuzhur,_ ” Thorin declares with a kiss. And they both shiver as the realisation hits them. That they have just declared their deepest love for each other. “Balin, is going to give me right dressing down for not courting you properly,” Thorin sighs as he pulls some grass from his hair.

“Well, at least I cured you from your hiccups, before you speak to him,” Kili smiles as he takes Thorin's hand. “And if we can still find that boar I am sure a good piece of meat will placate him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Men lananubukhs menu = I love you  
> Zâyungi zu, akhùthuzhur = I love you eternally


End file.
